1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cartridge having a buffer for the purpose of continuous operation of a fuel cell, and a fuel cell using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel cell is an electric generation system that directly converts energy stored in fuel to an electrical energy, and it has advantages in regard to low environmental pollutions and high efficiency. In particular, the fuel cell has come into the spotlight as a next-generation energy source since it generates electrical energy using an energy source such petroleum, natural gases, and methanol, which are easily stored and transported.
The fuel cell may be divided into a phosphoric acid fuel cell (PAFC), a molten carbonate fuel cell (MCFC), a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC), a polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cell (PEMFC), an alkaline fuel cell (AFC), and the like, depending on the kinds of electrolytes used. Each of these fuel cells is basically operated in the same operation system, but the kind of fuel used, the operation temperature, the catalysts, and the electrolytes differ in each of these fuel cells.
A direct methanol fuel cell (DMFC) is configured so that a polymer membrane that transfers hydrogen ions (protons) can be used as an electrolyte and a liquid methanol solution directly supplied to an anode as the fuel. The DMFC may be manufactured with a stack structure in which a plurality of single cells is structurally or electrically coupled to each other. The DMFC is suitable for portable or small fuel cells since it dose not use a fuel reformer and is operated at an operation temperature of less than 100° C.
Meanwhile, in the case of a polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cell or the direct methanol fuel cell, a fuel cartridge should be exchanged with a new one for continuous operation of the fuel cell when the fuel stored in the fuel cartridge is nearly exhausted. While exchanging the fuel cartridge, the fuel cell may be unstable due to the suspension supply of fuel, and therefore the operation of the fuel cell is suspended when the fuel cartridge is being exchanged.
However, electronic equipment or electrical equipment using the fuel cell as a power source incurs problems when the operation is suspended during the time of exchanging a fuel cartridge. In particular, an uninterrupted supply of power source is required in the electronic equipment that should be continuously operated, and therefore there is a need for a fuel cell capable of continuously supplying electric energy.